Konoha's Assassin Naruto's characters seen from Killua's POV
by the4elements
Summary: Killua's report to Illumi about the people of Konoha followed by his mission. The assassination of Konoha's best shinobis. For the first time, Killua lacks the desire to kill. He needs to know why these people are to be killed.
1. Chapter 1: Naruto

Chapter 1: Naruto.

How long will it take for that guy to grow up a little bit? I mean seriously, does he really think he can bring peace to the shinobi system? Because if he does: he's in serious trouble. He'll end up depressive if he keeps being so naïve. Even Gon isn't that naïve. And why do I even bother worrying about him? Hell, I can be really stupid sometimes.

Seriously, for four years, he didn't give up on a friend who had made it clear that he wanted him out of his life.

I've always wondered how Gon would deal with an assassin training, and with all this time I spent seeing Gon training like a crazy person, I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't bother him at all … But what about Naruto?

And what about that reincarnation stuff? And all the times he failed the Genin exam?

Ugh … I shouldn't be complaining that much … I'm gonna sound like an old lady. Naruto's a good person, and it's easy to become friends with him. And he's really encouraging and optimistic …

Sometimes I'm jealous of the guys like him and Gon …

I hope he's not the one Illumi wants me to kill. Why do I have to make a report on so many people anyway? Why would an assassination require so much knowledge about the people in this village? Maybe Illumi is just testing my skills at analyzing.

I hope I won't have to kill all of them.

 **I don't own Naruto and Hunter x Hunter.**


	2. Chapter 2: Sasuke

Chapter 2: Sasuke.

 **N/A: the story takes place after Tsunade came back to Konoha to become Hokage.**

 _I spent the day watching Sasuke training, and I have to say that if I had to kill anyone, this guy would be way more dangerous than Naruto. But he's SO immature. I'm sure he wouldn't have the guts to kill anyone. He's brave, but he couldn't murder someone._  
 _Actually, I kinda wish I was like him. I hope Illumi won't read this._ Kilua dropped his pen. What kind of observation were these? Illumi was asking for something rational and objective. He didn't want Killua's personal opinion.  
Killua looked out the window. This mission was the toughest one he'd ever been assigned. Most of the time, he was asked to kill people he didn't know. He knew the people of Konoha. He was friends with Shikamaru. Good thing Shikamaru was the kind of guy no one knew or cared about. He just hoped he wouldn't have to kill Kakashi. Not only would he never be able to achieve such a hit, he sort of cared about ran into the room and screamed, "Hey Killua let's go training!"Killua smiled. He shouldn't worry. After all, even if he was to kill Naruto - which he might not be -, it shouldn't keep him from hanging out with him. "I'm coming," he said.

 **N/A: This isn't my point of view on the characters of Naruto, it's Killua's. And here's the proof that I can see Naruto's characters from different point of views:**

· **Gon's POV: I love to train with him! And he's a good friend. A fight with him could be quite interesting … And Sasuke can be saved! A fight could be interesting too …**

· **Kurapika's POV: That Sasuke isn't much of a hater for someone who claims he only lives for the purpose of revenge. Not really mature either, but he has a good sense of dignity and honor and that's important. It would be better for him to be aware of what he knows and what he doesn't. And Naruto … that's the kind of guy you can rely on, and even if he's quite naïve and sometimes even stupid, he can be serious sometimes. He can also be very easy to manipulate.**

· **Leolio's POV: Naruto is a good kid. He's very friendly, determined and innocent. But I don't really like that Sasuke. I don't trust that guy.**

· **Light Yagami's POV: Naruto is easy to manipulate and quite dumb. Sometimes quite hyperactive. But it would be a good thing if most people had his personality. And a bad thing too … Sasuke trusts people less than that but when he gets lost in revenge it becomes easy to manipulate him. He's not very mature either. And certainly doesn't puts his words into action.**

 **You can ask for more different POVs if you want to. I do relate more to Killua, Kurapika, or Light than to Gon or Leolio. But we don't have the same personalities. It's just that I like imagining opinion of a character or an actual person on someone or something. I chose Killua because I like that character and because he's the kind who analyzes people's personality.**

 **I don't own Hunter x Hunter, Naruto and Death Note.**


	3. Chapter 3: Sakura

Chapter 3: Sakura.

That's a nice girl, but how can she care that much for Sasuke after all what he's done to her? It's strange. I mean, we're not even sure that Salada is her daughter. Maybe Sasuke cheated on her with Karin …

And she's a bit too hotheaded to my taste if you want my opinion.

She's very nice and encouraging and that's a good thing …

It's just too bad she's so naïve.

 **I don't own anything except for the hypothesis on what Killua would have thought about Sakura.**


	4. Chapter 4: Kakashi

**Note: sorry I haven't updated for so long. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I don't own Hunter x Hunter and Naruto.**

Chapter 4: Kakashi.

Eh… That one is funny… But seriously, how dare he read erotica right in front of young children? **(author note: I know, it is ironic that Killua thinks that, since he himself watches porn)**.

Fighting him would be real fun… But he seems like quite an analytical person, I don't like them; they get suspicious of me too easily, and I don't like that (I hate that).

At least he doesn't brag all of the time about his virtues like _some other people_ (hear me Kiba?). That's good. (I hate people who brag about their virtues. Maybe I just hate people…).

Well anyway, he is a very protective person (usually I hate protective people, but this time … I'll say it's okay). I kinda like him.


	5. Chapter 5: an important mission

Chapter 5: a very important mission.

 **A/N: I haven't updated for a while. In this chapter, Killua learns more about his mission.**

Killua made his report to Illumi.

"So, I've tell you what I think about many of them," Killua said, "but I still don't get it. Why is it so important? You want me to kill one of them?"

"Both of us have to kill some of them, but first, I want you to tell me everything you can about them, so we can make a plan," Illumi explained. "Your having been among those ninjas for so long does make you less suspicious to them, but the mission is still hard. You should never underestimate a shinobi."

Killua sighed. "Which one of them do you want me to kill?"

"Tsunade, Hatake Kakashi, and most importantly, Uchiha Itachi."

Killua was dumbfounded. "W-why?" he stuttered.

Illumi punched him in the face. "Never ask why."

Killua rubbed his eye. "Alright. But Itachi doesn't live in Konoha anymore. How am I supposed to kill him."

"He's after Naruto. He'll come back."

"I still don't get the point of this mission."

"You don't have to get it."

"Who's our client anyway? That I can ask, right?"

Illumi sighed. "When are you gonna learn Kiru? You're twelve now. You should know by now that you're not supposed to ask that quetsion."

"But what if the answer contained elements that might help me? Are the targets expecting someone to assassinate them?"

"Itachi is. And I guess neither Tsunade nor Kakashi would be surprised if someone tried to kill them. They're shinobis, after all."

"I don't want to do this operation."

It was the first time Killua had ever said that. "Why?" Illumi asked.

"It's too hard."

"It's not. You'll be okay. Just keep finding as much information as you can on Konoha and wait for me to tell you about the plan. Then, follow my instructions, and you'll be fine."

Killua looked away. His brother was right, everything would be fine. But he had to know what was going on.

"Find out as much as you can about Itachi. His little brother is still alive, right?"

"Yeah," Killua replied. "Brother, you seem to know him."

"I used to know him. He didn't spend all of his years away from Konoha in the ninja countries. He came to our country once, and he and I were hire to assassinate some mafia boss. He was quite talented. But that was three years ago. I have to know more about him."

"Okay."

"I'll see you in three days, Kiru," Illumi said. He patted his younger brother's shoulder and left.

Killua ran back to the house he lived in and lay down on his bed, reflecting on what his brother had told him. None of this should matter to him. All he had to do was follow his brother's instructions.

"How's Killua doing?" Silva asked his oldest son, Illlumi.

"Asking too many questions."

"Do you answer them?"

"No. How would it help him to know about our client? Why should he know the person he's doing this for is-"

"Illumi, I was asking you about how he was."

"Well, he's not sick. And he's not mute, that's for sure."

Silva laughed.

"Maybe we should have been harder on him."

"It's okay. He just doesn't have the right temper to be just a tool."

"I guess." Illumi shrugged.

"I hope he will succeed."

"So do I."


	6. Chapter 6: Itachi

Chapter 6: Itachi

 **A/N: I don't really know where this story is going, but I'll try to update as often as I can. I should have made an outline before I wrote this. Actually, I wrote most of this during a geography lesson. I was so fucking bored. Am I the only one who hates this subject?**

Sasuke was sitting on his hospital bed when Killua came in.

"Hey Sasuke, how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess," Sasuke answered with a grimace.

"Mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"What questions?" Sasuke asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Questions about your brother."

"I don't want to talk about him."

"Sasuke I-"

"I won't answer any questions about him."

Killua sighed. Maybe he should just ask Kakashi.

He headed to Kakashi's house. Once he got there, he rang the doorbell. Kakashi opened the door. "Hey Killua," he said. "How are you?"

"Fine," Killua replied. Kakashi was holding a copy of Make-out Paradise. "Can I talk to you?"

"Of course, come in," Kakashi said.

They both sat down.

"Can you tell me about Sasuke's brother?" Killua asked.

"Sasuke's brother? Well... There's not much to say. He used to be a Konoha villager but he left after massacring his family."

"Why didn't he kill Sasuke?"

Kakashi stifled a laugh. "That was not the answer I expected. You don't seem to be much affected by stories about murders."

"Why would I be? I never knew these people."

Kakashi sighed. "I don't know why he spared his brother. I guess somehow, he must have cared about him."

"Is he as strong as they say."

Kakashi nodded. "He possesses the Mangekyou no Sharingan. It allows him to be better at Genjutsu and use the Amaterasu technique."

Amaterasu? Killua would never be able to kill such a guy. What was going on with Illumi anyway?

"I don't know much more about him," Kakashi said.

"Thank you," Killua said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

On his way home Killua thought of what he had heard. How would he be able to defeat such a person as Itachi. He decided to write his report about Tsunade, so that he could think about something else.

 _Not much I could say about her. A hotheaded person with a good heart. She_

Killua threw his pen away. He couldn't do it. There was a knock on the door, he went to open it.

"Hey Killua," Illumi greeted him.

"Illumi? I wasn't expecting you."

"There's change of plan. You have to kill Tsunade right away."


	7. Chapter 7: making a decision

**A/N: it's been so long since I last updated this story... From now on I'll try to update regularly.**

* * *

Killua was dumbfounded. He had to kill Tsunade right away. Why? Why could he never know the reasons behind his missions? Suddenly, an idea formed in his mind. What if he turned in his family to the shinobi of Konoha? Wouldn't it solve all of his problems? He was getting bored with assassination anyway... But he did care about his family, didn't he? Maybe not, after all. He had to make a choice. Kill Tsunade, or inform her of what was going on.

He was going to tell her. He was sick of living that way. Sick of always being told what to do. He walked to her office. But on the way, he realized that he couldn't just tell her. He had to figure out how to do it so that he wouldn't get in trouble with the shinobi.

Maybe it was too risky. Maybe he should just go back to Illumi and tell him that he didn't want to do the mission.

He was so sick of everything. He went back to Illumi.

"Brother."

"What is it, Kiru?"

"I refuse to do this mission."

Illumi's eyes widened. "You what?"

"You heard me. I want to be free."

"Kiru..." Illumi grabbed his brother by the collar. Then it hit Killua. He could kill his brother and then talk to Tsunade. He laughed. There was no way he was ever going to be able to manage that.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Illumi muttered.

Killua froze. As funny as his idea had been, Illumi was still the scariest person he knew.

"Killua. You are going to accomplish this mission and report to me." Illumi let go off him and walked away.

Killua had to do something. He had to speak to someone. But who? He didn't have a single friend.

He decided to speak to Kakashi. He would tell him, and if Kakashi tried to kill him or arrest him, he would fight back and get rid of him. It would happen if he didn't do anything. Speaking to Kakashi would lower the chances of such a confrontation occurring.

He walked to Kakashi's house, glad that he was finally getting somewhere.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this chapter. The fact that you guys like this story still eludes me. Could you please check out my other stories? I care about them more than I care about this one. Thank you guys for reading anyway :) I'll try to update in a week or maybe less. (Sorry, I have exams next week at school.)**


End file.
